1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna apparatus for a portable terminal More particularly, the present invention relates to an antenna apparatus for a portable terminal, which is light, thin, compact, and small.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals such as mobile communication terminals (cellular phones), electronic schedulers, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, and other personal complex terminals have become necessities of modern-day society thanks to the development of the electronic communication industry. Such portable terminals have developed into important means of information transmission, and the capabilities of these portable terminals are rapidly changing. In this light, even though additional functionality has been added to the portable terminal, their physical structure in general has become lighter, thinner, more compact, and overall smaller than portable terminals from previous generations of devices.
As described above, in general it is difficult to mount a plurality of elements on the limited space of the portable terminal, particularly as the public demands lighter, thinner, more compact, and smaller devices.
In general, the portable terminal includes an antenna apparatus to perform RF communication with a base station. The antenna apparatus includes an antenna radiator for transmitting and receiving signals in a corresponding service band. The larger the antenna radiator, the better is the antenna performance. However, it is becoming more and more difficult to secure a mounting space of the antenna radiator in the ever-increasing limited space of portable terminals in consideration of the many different elements being added thereto.